


Myungyeol

by Niina_rox



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

_"You know this can't happen you know it's not normal Myungsoo." "You're supposed to love the opposite sex," Myungsoo simply stared at his mother. In disbelief "are you serious? What do you want me to end up." "With someone who doesn't love me," that got her "don't start son don't even go there." There was silence "well then don't tell me who I'm supposed to love or who I should be with." With that Myungsoo walked out of his parent's house and he kept walking. Until he got to his place. It's a little hard for him at the moment he's in a reality where._

_He's not allowed to love the person; he wants to. It's not just his parents but also Sungyeol's parents who aren't. Allowing this the last time he saw his boyfriend was a month ago. And it still hurts sometimes it feels like it just happened yesterday. And now once again Myungsoo was curled up under his blanket. In bed listening to music that reminded him of Sungyeol. In some ways it helps in other ways, it makes things more painful._

Myungsoo woke up panicking a little; he rested on his elbows. As he felt sweat drip down his face taking a moment to realize it. Was just a dream Myungsoo looks to his right and sees Sungyeol sleeping. Peacefully then he notices it's just on three-thirty in the morning a moment later. He groans silently laying back again lying on his side this time. Looking at Sungyeol, he smiles a little as he falls back to sleep. He likes this reality where yes he is with Sungyeol. Of course, their parents are still against their relationship.

But they're used to their parents now they've been together almost. Seven years it's just after seven-thirty when he wakes up again feeling. Sungyeol leaving kisses on his bare shoulder, he laughs a little. He loves the feeling of being safe in Sungyeol's arms. This time of the morning it's always a nice way to wake up. They know they have to get up soon but right now this is too perfect. It's a few moments later when Myungsoo turns around and doesn't hesitate. To kiss his husband, Sungyeol pulls away a minute later.

At first he says "as much as I would love to continue." "We have to get up" they don't let go of each other. "Why do we even have to work," Sungyeol laughs a little. At him "one would think, to make money." Nothing more is said as they get out of bed. As Myungsoo grabs his uniform, Sungyeol takes a moment to ask. "Did you have that dream again?" It's quiet "that obvious is it?." Sungyeol holds him from behind "yeah, but you don't." "Have to worry I am not going anywhere." To that Myungsoo laughs a little.

As he then heads to the bathroom to shower Sungyeol heads to the kitchen. To prepare some breakfast which always includes coffee. It's something they never go without; it's only been just on two months. Since they got married, it was a simple yet perfect day. They mostly had their friends there and some of their families. Their parents decided not to go some of the photos they. Had taken, grace the walls of their, hallway. It's fifteen minutes later Myungsoo heads to the kitchen happily eating breakfast.

They talk a little while the radio is playing quietly. A little while later Myungsoo heads out while it's then Sungyeol's turn to. Get ready it's a little full on the bus this morning. Which is a little unusual it might be because of the weather. It's a little colder today Myungsoo, tries to stay out of. People's way as some of them get a little loud. Thankfully it's less crowded when he gets off at the stop just outside of his work. Things are easier for Sungyeol he only has to walk just over two blocks to his job.

He works as a barista a popular one at that. Myungsoo, on the other hand, works, in a child care centre. One of the more popular centres, it's a little quiet when he walks. In only a few of the kids, are in already. He quickly heads to the staff room to put his things away. Before helping his co-worker who quickly became one of his friends. "Morning Hana," she smiles a little. "Morning Myungsoo" one of the little girls wants his attention. She always goes to him whenever she wants a hug.

So for a little while, she just curls into his arms he simply smiles. It's only a matter of fifteen minutes before more kids arrive. Despite Myungsoo not always showing his playful side the kids are. Still drawn to him as always he greets the parents. Some grateful some just look at him like he's insulted them. But he's used to it. Meanwhile, with Sungyeol he prepares for the morning rush. As he chats to his co-workers, they all know. It's going to be a long day. Today feels a little different there seems to be some new.

Customers one seems particularly interested in Sungyeol despite the fact. That he's keeping things reasonable doing his best not to say. How he feels about the situation, it doesn't help that the. Random guy gives him his number Sungyeol is utterly confused by that he places the number in his apron. And moves on the cafe gets busy seconds later it's always like this. For about forty minutes sometimes longer depending on the day. Once it's quiet Sungyeol takes a break he thinks back on his life.

And the fact he's had Myungsoo by his side since he was six. That's close to twenty years which is amazing when you think about it. It's then that Sungyeol takes the number out of his pocket and throws it away. Without any sign of hesitation only feeling a little guilty. But he doesn't need anyone; he has his husband. It's around two-thirty Sungyeol has about half an hour left. And like clockwork Myungsoo walks in for his usual. No one looks as the two of them are their usual flirty selves. Kihyun shakes his head a little as he smiles.

"How you two can act like you've just gotten together after so long is beyond me." They both laugh Sungyeol acts like he doesn't know what Kihyun is talking about. Myungsoo looks at him "it's not our fault that you're jealous." There's silence Kihyun would say something, back but that's true he is jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

A little after three and they were out of there both exhausted from. The day Sungyeol as usual smelt like coffee he's used to it. Myungsoo loves it. "What are we going to have for dinner," Sungyeol isn't sure. He's heading to the bathroom; he wants to smell less like a cafe. Myungsoo gets changed and just lies down on the couch. Playing whatever games he has on his phone. It seems to keep him entertained for a little while at least. It was a little while later when Myungsoo felt Sungyeol join him on the couch.

Myungsoo put his phone away as Sungyeol rested his head. On Myungsoo's chest, it was quiet as they held each other. It was quite obvious that Sungyeol was quite settled where he was. It also seemed obvious that he was close to falling asleep. "Hey Yeollie you can't fall asleep, you know especially on me." Sungyeol whined a little "but why not you're quite comfortable." Myungsoo laughed a little "but seriously what should we do for dinner." It seemed that neither of them had, any idea for what they should eat.

"We should just order takeaway," Myungsoo was going to protest. But it's quite clear that neither of them is wanting to cook tonight it was. After some decision making, they decided on Chinese. The only other decision they needed to make was what to watch. It ended up being Myungsoo's choice; it ended up being an action movie. Which was entertaining for both of them then it was Sungyeol's choice. It was a romantic drama; they ended up lying down holding each other. And towards the end, Sungyeol fell asleep.

He turned the TV down and only held onto his husband. Who was quietly sleeping on top of him Myungsoo thought back to when. They first started dating it was good how things just happened naturally. And after their date, this is how they ended up cuddled together. On the couch, it wasn't just Sungyeol who'd fallen asleep near the end. Of the movie, it was both of them.

_Six years and eight months ago._

_Myungsoo was doing his best to keep his plan for tonight a secret. Sungyeol was doing his best as the best friend to get him to spill. "I am not going to tell you my plan Sungyeol" he folded his arms across his chest. As he pretended to be annoyed, Sungyeol pouted and pretended to be hurt. Myungsoo laughed a little. "It's not like it's a big secret besides you will find out soon enough." Sungyeol went back to smiling. It's just after a long-ish day at the local Tafe._

_They had stopped at their usual spot enjoying an afternoon snack. As they parted ways, Myungsoo did tell him to be ready about six-thirty. With that Sungyeol was excited he took his time picking out. Something simple to wear Myungsoo walked the few blocks home. Feeling anxious he, of course, knew there was no need to feel. Nervous he just wanted tonight to be perfect. At least the weather was decent, making it perfect for his plan he got a few things ready._

_Before he knew it, it was a little after six. So making sure his outfit was perfect he got his stuff. Together and headed to pick up Sungyeol, who was curious. "So now will you tell me," Myungsoo laughed a little. "It'll be no good if it's no longer a surprise Yeollie" silence filled the car. Myungsoo drove to the perfect spot he'd found and decided would be perfect. For them to become more than just best friends. What Myungsoo wasn't aware of is what was going on in Sungyeol's mind._

_Wanting to change their relationship setting up in the park. It has the perfect view overlooking the town Sungyeol was a little speechless. Myungsoo set up the food he'd prepared specifically for tonight. Sungyeol was taking notice of what had been laid on the table between them. He smiled they slowly began eating, and it became evidently obvious that at this moment. Myungsoo was nervous "there's something I've been." "Thinking about for a while now," Sungyeol stopped eating for a moment._

_"What is it?" unconsciously Sungyeol blushed just as Myungsoo moved closer. So now he was next to him Sungyeol closed his eyes for a moment. That's when it happened. He felt Myungsoo's lips on his; he couldn't believe it. It was a few seconds before he responded then they spent the next few minutes. Enjoying their first kiss. Pulling apart they both smiled and took a moment or two. Before continuing needless to say the food was almost forgotten about._

_Once they did finish eating they headed to Myungsoo's place they simply. Got settled on the couch watching a random movie. Sungyeol laid against Myungsoo, and it was not long after that. They both fell asleep happy with how the night had turned out._

Once the movie was over Myungsoo turned off the TV and managed to get. Sungyeol up and into bed he barely noticed anyway. Then Myungsoo quickly cleaned up and made sure the door was locked. Turning off the lights he headed to bed it was now just after ten. Moments later Myungsoo was asleep smiling a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Sungyeol woke up first he stretched, a little before sitting up. He slowly got out of bed letting; his husband sleep a bit longer. He headed to the kitchen to make, something for breakfast. Once he got the coffee sorted he, went back to wake Myungsoo up. "Time to wake up Myungsoo," he groaned Sungyeol laughed a little. "Come on, don't make me drag you out of bed." Silence, of course, Sungyeol was, smirking Myungsoo took. A moment or two to, realize what he said.

Myungsoo smirked then said, "you, wouldn't dare." They were both teasing each other; there was more silence. Sungyeol simply gave him a look, and added: "are you willing to find." "Out if I will or not" Myungsoo rubbed, his eyes before yawning. And then slowly getting up "fine you, win" Sungyeol grinned they went. To have breakfast Myungsoo was, quiet while he had a cup of coffee. "What should we do, for your birthday." Sungyeol was curious sometimes it's, just been the two of them.

Other times they do something, with their friends. Myungsoo wasn't sure before he left, the kitchen he said. "I have to think about that," Sungyeol continued eating. He was busy just thinking of what, to get him. They both knew that his parents would only send something. To 'show' they care, but they gave up and stopped trying. It doesn't bother Myungsoo; it does still hurt a little. While his mind was busy, Sungyeol got ready for work. It was a little chilly today, but it didn't spoil his mood.

When Myungsoo got to work there, were a few extra kids. Since their parents had to leave, earlier than normal. He was more than happy to, help Hana out. He was busy playing some games, with them keeping them. Entertained before everyone else, arrived Hana stood back for a moment. And watched simply seeing how he interacted with the kids. Sungyeol's morning was a little, busier there were more. People wanting coffee this morning, it certainly kept him and Kihyun moving. It was ten minutes into the rush.

When Jihyo came in, she was all, smiles especially when she looked. At Kihyun who was busy taking, orders they were all flat out. It was a little ten when, things got quiet they relaxed, a little. Jihyo was tidying up around the cafe, Sungyeol was cleaning the coffee machine. Kihyun simply took a moment before, doing anything else. He said "when is Myungsoo's birthday again," Sungyeol smiled a little. "In a few days, he's not sure what, he wants to do yet." Kihyun double checked a couple of, things before adding.

Anything else "may I suggest a simple little party with friends." Sungyeol laughed a little "that's an idea." Myungsoo was a little worn out, from having so much fun. With the kids some days being around, all the kids made Myungsoo. Wish he had children of his own, by the end of his day. He almost fell asleep he made it, to the cafe Sungyeol was busy. Talking to Jihyo and Kihyun, if it wasn't for the chime of the bell. At the door, they might not have noticed, him for a little while. The moment that he had, a chance.

Myungsoo held onto Sungyeol, who only laughed. Of course, he's used to it, and it was very obvious that. Myungsoo was completely comfortable, like that Kihyun laughed a little. He decided to break the silence, "so Myungsoo what would you." "Like for your birthday," it was, quiet at first. Myungsoo shifted a little and then, looked at Kihyun over Sungyeol's. Left shoulder "I have, no idea" it surprised no one. That he had no clue. It was a few minutes later when Sungyeol said: "I need to finish up Myungsoo."

He was a little reluctant at first, but let go he simply waited. They all finished up and then they, were all gone fifteen minutes later. Once they were relaxing at home, on the couch, Myungsoo looked at. His husband who looked at, him seconds later. "I think we should have fun, with our friends." "For my birthday" he smiled showing, his dimples Sungyeol smiled as well. "That sounds like a good idea," it has been a while. Since they have seen their friends, and since Sungyeol. Was better at organizing, he got in contact.

With their friends. By dinner time it was sorted, Sungyeol ended up cooking. Myungsoo helped a little; they even ended up having a little. Fun in the meantime after dinner is done and they've settled in the lounge room. Watching the news, it's quiet; otherwise, it was not long after that they cleaned. Up then it started, with a simple kiss. Myungsoo had his back against the pantry cupboard it was only a matter. Of seconds before Sungyeol was in front, of him Myungsoo didn't hesitate. To pull him closer, and wrap his arms around his neck.

Sungyeol wrapped his arms around his, waist and they kissed. It was slow at first, but it didn't, matter they slowly moved to. Their room, of course, Myungsoo had to tease along the way. Laughing a little as Sungyeol was trying, to keep it together. It, of course, didn't work, soon enough though Myungsoo. Was pushed back on the bed, Sungyeol decided it was his turn to tease. And it was a bit of torture too, Myungsoo but it was fun. For Sungyeol he was making him giggle, a little but it wasn't long before. His giggles turned to moans. Safe to say their night was, very enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Saturday morning Myungsoo has no plans to get out of bed yet. He doesn't have to work today but Sungyeol on the other hand. Does as much as he wants to let his husband sleep in. He also wants to wake him up to annoy him a little. Sungyeol decides to annoy him; it's quiet until Myungsoo starts. To whine "no stop annoying me Yeollie just because I get to sleep in." Sungyeol stops for a moment feeling like he wants to glare at Myungsoo. He continues for a few more minutes; then he gets out of bed.

Myungsoo lays there for a moment or two deciding if he should get up or not. But after five minutes of knowing sleep won't happen. He sits up yawning a little as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Of course, Sungyeol is dressed and just about ready to leave. He's just finishing his breakfast Myungsoo had ventured to the kitchen. Mostly because right now he needs coffee he's happy once he has a cup. It's only a few minutes later when Sungyeol is off to work. It's quiet for a while, while Myungsoo decides what he wants to do.

Sungyeol is happy this morning, and he can't wait till tonight. Kihyun is busy preparing a few things when Sungyeol walks in. Closely followed by Jihyo who is tired but happy. It's a slow start to the morning until the rush starts. It occupies most of their day in Sungyeol's mind he's making his list. So he knows what he needs to buy after work. It's been over a month since they seen their friends as soon as he mentions. The party Kihyun indicates how excited; he is both Sungyeol and Jihyo. Laugh a little.

By the time it's twelve, they're all ready to leave Sungyeol heads to the shops. Just down the road grabbing a cake and a few things for dinner. About half an hour later he's back home, and Myungsoo has finished. A cleaning up a few things deciding to set up their little backyard. For their small party, of course, Sungyeol puts a few decorations. By three Dongwoo is the first to arrive he decides to tease. Myungsoo "this is for you, but you can't open in until Monday." He tries to be serious until he sees, the look Myungsoo is giving him.

He laughs "I'm just kidding Myungsoo," they can hear Sungyeol laughing. They move away from the door, slowly heading to the kitchen. Dongwoo gives Sungyeol a hug "long time no see." Myungsoo and Sungyeol laugh a little at that. "It's been too long Dongwoo," they head outside. The weather has cooled down a little and the spot they're sitting. Has the perfect amount of shade, of course, they have music. Playing as they talk a little while they wait for everyone else. And before they know it.

Hanbin, Kihyun, Jongin. Jongup, Jimin, Hyo Jin and Taewoong. Arrive, and it's a little loud at first, given that it's been a while. Since they've seen each other, they start having drinks as Sungyeol. Starts preparing dinner when he returns they all take turns embarrassing Myungsoo. With some of their favourite stories, it doesn't take much for. Myungsoo to be embarrassed Sungyeol smiles as he looks. At his adorable husband, it turns out Dongwoo has some of the best stories. He has everyone laughing non-stop.

It's about forty minutes later when dinner is ready. Then they settle up in the dining room it's quiet but every now and. Then someone adds something and even though Myungsoo. Doesn't always say something he's smiling and laughing. Once dinner is made, and Sungyeol has cleaned up a little. Then the cake has been brought out Kihyun randomly starts off singing. Happy birthday. Of course, everyone joins in Myungsoo simply smiles. It doesn't take much for them to begin singing it becomes a bit.

Of a competition which ends in laughter. It's around ten when they slowly head home both Sungyeol and Myungsoo. Clean up a little before they head to bed as they start. Falling asleep Myungsoo only says, "and no I don't want a repeat of this morning." Sungyeol laughs a little and says "but why not it was fun." Myungsoo looked at him briefly "I love you, but it was only fun for you." Sungyeol smiles a little "fine I won't annoy you tomorrow morning." Myungsoo feels better now; it's only moments later.

When it's quiet, they fall asleep Myungsoo drifts off with a smile. On his face the following morning, Myungsoo wakes up first. He's lying on his side simply, looking at his husband. There's a part of him that wants to, annoy Sungyeol but his need. For coffee right now is greater so a few minutes later. He quietly gets up and heads to the kitchen it's a little after eight. And it's quiet at the moment with the smell of coffee slowly. Making it's way around the house Myungsoo knows it's only a matter of time.

Before Sungyeol gets up and he's right it's only a manner of ten minutes. Before he's in the kitchen Myungsoo is, smiling as he thinks about the night before. It was a good night everyone had lots of fun. It's going to be a beautiful and quiet lazy Sunday. Which makes it perfect for both of them of course, Myungsoo. Has no idea what Sungyeol has planned for tomorrow. His actual birthday. It's something simple. Sungyeol has planned on making one of Myungsoo's favourite meals. As well a little something special for breakfast.

The silence is broken when Sungyeol says "and what are you thinking about." Myungsoo looks at him and simply says "a few different things." "But mostly you" there's a moment before Sungyeol "you're so cheesy." He moves closer to kiss him, "but that is why I love you." Myungsoo holds onto him as he smiles into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a little quiet it's just before seven, and Sungyeol is in the kitchen. He knew it was only a matter of time before Myungsoo was up due. To the smell of what he was cooking, and just as he predicted. Just as he had finished plating up their food, there was his husband. Smiling a little as he was getting used to being awake. Sungyeol smiled as he went closer hugged him from behind. "Happy birthday" Myungsoo smiled more "thank you Yeollie" they kissed. A moment later a few seconds later, Sungyeol sat down and they.

Quietly ate breakfast and then they began their usual routine. Of getting ready for work when Myungsoo was done with his shower. He found a little present sitting on the bed. It was something that he's wanted, for a while. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he put the necklace on. He felt so happy as he was then off to work he knew nothing. Could spoil his mood not even, the over-crowded bus this morning. Or the fact that it began to rain, a little soon enough. He was at work Hana was quietly, singing to herself.

As soon as she noticed he was there, she smiled brightly, "Happy birthday Myungsoo," he smiled a little more. "Thank you Hana" a few kids arrived wearing raincoats and. Of course, full of energy it still, surprises them this early in the morning. What he never expected was Hana to work, out a little surprise. While he went to the bathroom, he walked back in the room. And on Hana's cue, the kids said, "happy birthday." He laughed a little a few of them hugged him he knew. That this is one of, his favourite birthdays.

The kids were excited when Hana brought out cupcakes for the occasion. Not long after the kids were running around but then soon enough. They were all crashed out for their naps. While they were all sleeping, Myungsoo actually received a call from his parents. He was surprised, but of course, he was happy. It's the first time he's, talked to them in close to a year. Then before he knew it, it was time to go home. He laughed a little to himself, as he still couldn't believe. How today had turned out.

When he gets to the cafe, it's a little busy. For a change Jihyo was happy, to see him, she was busy. Cleaning the tables and removing rubbish and coffee cups. He quietly sits at one of the tables, near the door feeling so good. If it wasn't for the customers or the coffee machine. The cafe would be quiet at the moment; it's about fifteen minutes later. When there are only two people left, Sungyeol cleans the coffee machine. Kihyun sorts out a few things, as Jihyo packs up a little. Once they're done Sungyeol and Myungsoo, quietly head home.

When they're getting changed Myungsoo, casually says "my parents called today." Sungyeol was shocked "I didn't expect that, to happen" "neither did I." "It was a big surprise but they, still acted like they usually do." There's silence before Myungsoo continues, "at work Hana got all the kids to say happy birthday." Sungyeol smiled "that's nice, so I take it it's your favourite birthday." Myungsoo just nodded as he then heads to the bathroom. Sungyeol heads to the kitchen to, sort out the ingredients for dinner.

Myungsoo ended up sitting in the lounge, room watching TV. Paying no attention to what his husband, was doing in the kitchen. While Sungyeol was making dinner, he was also making a cake. It wasn't long before the whole house, smelt delicious. Myungsoo was getting hungry as he was busy replying to the birthday messages. He had gotten just before five-thirty, dinner was ready. Sitting at the dining table, it was quiet while they. Ate but neither of them seemed to mind. Soon enough they're both full.

And begin cleaning up. Of course, Myungsoo doesn't notice, the cake in the fridge. Which was covered in, chocolate icing. Once he was alone in the kitchen, he got candles ready. Sungyeol brought it to the lounge room, once Myungsoo was distracted. By one of his favourite movies, he smiled like an idiot. When the cake was in front of him, he thought for a moment. As he knew there was nothing, he needed to wish for. Not with Sungyeol next to him, but Myungsoo thought of something simple.

As he blew out the candles, Sungyeol handed him a knife to cut. The cake a moment later then Myungsoo, decided to tease. Getting some icing on his finger, he put it on Sungyeol's lips. He was about to say something but was stopped when Myungsoo kissed. Him a little roughly it was evident, the movie was now long forgotten. For something more exciting, of course, Sungyeol did teasing of his own. Placing some icing on Myungsoo's cheek, before licking it off. It wouldn't have been easy to miss, the blush gracing his cheeks.

Sungyeol smirked they had to, stop before they got a little too carried away. Casually eating now as they kept, looking at each other. Both were smiling it was like the first year they were together as boyfriends. Yep definitely Myungsoo's favourite birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're no fun you know," Sungyeol laughed a little. At the moment it was a quiet, work day they were doing the stocktake. And checking a few things, Sungyeol, Kihyun, Jihyo. And a couple of others were, in different areas of the cafe. Sungyeol and Kihyun were busy in the storeroom Kihyun was counting. Everything while Sungyeol was writing, everything and all the while. They were having some fun, although Kihyun was claiming that. His co-worker is no fun at all, "where's your sense of humor Kihyun." "One, two, three, four, it went out the window." "With your sense of fun" Sungyeol, paused a moment. Before doing anything when Sungyeol has, a moment to himself.

He thinks back to the first time, he and Myungsoo had sex. It was a month after they began, dating.

_The day started out like normal, even though Sungyeol was supposed. To be busy studying he couldn't stop, his mind from wondering what. It would be like to have his boyfriend, moaning underneath him. It was with these thoughts that, Sungyeol felt himself getting hard. And now he has a problem; it probably doesn't help that. He's not in the privacy of, his home. It's also now that he curses himself, it doesn't take him long. To pack up his things and quickly, head home when he's lying down. On his bed Sungyeol._

_Is barely aware that he's bumped his phone, in the process of freeing. His hard cock, so he's unknowingly, called Myungsoo. Who at the moment was doing, a few things at his apartment. He smiles a little when he notices, who's calling, to begin with. Instead of saying anything he quietly, listens he can immediately tell. What's going on simply, from the moans he can hear. Sungyeol releasing he smirks to himself, as he waits of course now. He feels himself getting hard; it's a few minutes later it's gone quiet._

_Myungsoo decides to say something "now, that you've done that." "Would you prefer the real thing," Sungyeol freezes then he realizes. What he's done once again he curses himself. Bringing the phone to his ear, "I'm curious as to what got you hard in the first place." Sungyeol blushes a little as he, says "I was thinking about what." "It would be like to have you moaning, underneath me" Myungsoo accidentally releases. A moan Sungyeol smirks "you'd like that wouldn't you," without hesitation._

_Myungsoo says "yes I would." It's only a matter of ten minutes before Sungyeol is with his boyfriend. It's instant they kiss it's slow at first, but soon it's full of passion. Myungsoo was more than happy, to submit to Sungyeol who. Pushed him back onto the bed, at this point they were. Half naked they both have their hands, all over each other. Of course, Sungyeol is teasing, Myungsoo moving his hands down. To Myungsoo's pants teasing him through, the fabric causing Myungsoo's breath to falter._

_Sungyeol begins to leave kisses and hickeys down his body. At the same time, he removes Myungsoo's pants and throws them in the room. Before continuing to leave marks, all over his boyfriend's body. Myungsoo's mind was beginning to go blank, Sungyeol was leaving kisses, on his thighs. It was affecting Myungsoo, Sungyeol smirked a little. As he began to lick and suck Myungsoo's cock. Causing him to stutter a little, and release breathy moans. When Myungsoo felt he was close, he ended up gripping the sheets. And arching his back a little._

_Of course, even then Sungyeol was still being, a tease swallowing it all. Now Myungsoo was panting a little; it was now that Sungyeol got up. To grab his lube and while his boyfriend, was a little distracted he began. To prepare him it was quiet, for a moment or two. While Myungsoo got used to the, feeling after a few minutes. Sungyeol added a second finger it, was only a matter of seconds. Before he found Myungsoo's prostate. Catching him by surprise, it was, obvious that Sungyeol loved. Seeing him like this. Becoming a mess._

_Myungsoo released a few moans, as Sungyeol added a third finger. Once he was done he quickly, removed his pants and. Positioned himself wrapping Myungsoo's legs around, him as he slowly entered. While Myungsoo adjusted he wrapped his arms, around Sungyeol's neck and kissed. Him slowly it was absolutely perfect, it was a minute later. When Sungyeol began to move they, both moaned into the kiss as he went faster. Myungsoo's head went back, and Sungyeol took the opportunity to. Leave kisses on his neck._

_It was a few seconds later when Myungsoo said: "Sungyeol please go faster." He moaned a second after when Sungyeol found his prostate. And started going faster and harder, all Myungsoo could do was release. Broken moans which included Sungyeol's name, after a few more thrusts. They both came then they, laid there panting a little. Looking at each other they, smiled and kissed again._

 

Once Sungyeol came back to reality, he remembered that. Yes, he's still at work, and now, now he has a problem. He quickly headed to the bathroom, to fix his little situation. And trying to make it, less obvious what he was up to. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Lee Sungyeol :-)

_If Myungsoo was being honest, **this** is the most nervous he's ever been. He wasn't even this nervous when he kissed Sungyeol; it's quiet at the moment. They're both relaxing_ _on the couch, Myungsoo is confident that his boyfriend will fall asleep first. He doesn't mind at all. At least if he does, he won't notice that Myungsoo's heart, is going crazy. As he's thinking of proposing, but soon enough Sungyeol noticed. "Why is your heart going crazy" Myungsoo, freezes for a moment. Wondering what he should say._

_Since he doesn't want to ruin his plans, but the moment that Sungyeol looks at him. Myungsoo is gone all his plans of wanting, to keep things to himself goes out the window. Sungyeol smirks a little "are you planning something?" "I might be" Sungyeol laughs a little. It's a little funny that Myungsoo is embarrassed, "I would tell you, but I don't want to spoil it." Sungyeol quietly curses. It helps that tomorrow is Sungyeol's birthday, a few of their friends know about Myungsoo's plan, to propose at the party._

_The following morning._

_Sungyeol is at work. So, Myungsoo and some of their friends are, putting a few things together. To make sure everything is going to be perfect, Dongwoo was the one who noticed. Just how nervous his friend is so when it was just the two of them. He decided to help him calm down "don't be so nervous, Myungsoo you'll be fine you just need to relax." He took a deep breath well more like three, before retrieving the ring from the bedroom. Soon enough Sungyeol was home and looking like he needed some fun._

_A few more of their friends had arrived a little, bit earlier they were sitting outside. Enjoying the afternoon, there was music playing, Dongwoo definitely made. His presence known making Sungyeol laugh, while he's distracted Myungsoo came up behind him. And surprised him Sungyeol smiled brightly when he felt his boyfriend's arms around his waist. A little while later they went outside, Sungyeol greeted their friends. After a couple of drinks, Myungsoo's nerves had settled and, he knew it was time._

_Time to change their relationship, definitely for the better. So, as a surprise to almost all of their friends, Myungsoo got down on one knee. Sungyeol couldn't believe it, even before Myungsoo said anything. Sungyeol had a few happy tears "Lee Sungyeol" Myungsoo held his hand. As he poured his heart out "I thought of how I would do this, to ask more than anything will you marry me." It was quiet for a moment or two as Sungyeol shed, a few more tears nodding quickly "yes I will." A moment after he placed the ring, on Sungyeol's finger._

_Their friends cheered and congratulated them as Sungyeol happily hugged and kissed his fiancee. As Myungsoo held him he added "happy birthday," nothing could top how wonderful Sungyeol is feeling right now. After dinner was over and their friends had gone home, they sat in bed listening to music talking about some of their dates._

 

Sungyeol was lucky to have to day off, he's happy it's his birthday, and he gets to sleep in. What he's not aware of at the moment is that Myungsoo is in the kitchen preparing a few things. It's a little after eight, and right now, Sungyeol is more than happy to stay cuddled in the blanket. It's not long before he slowly wakes up, as he rolls over he finds a couple of things. On the bed where his husband should be. There are two roses along with a present and a birthday card. Sungyeol is quick to sit up.

Smiling like a fool as he looks at the card first, _"Happy birthday my wonderful husband." "My best friend I love you so much,"_ a minute later he opens the present. Before he has time to really look at it since the smell of breakfast wandered into the room. Sungyeol stretches a little before getting out of bed, in the kitchen he finds Myungsoo facing the oven. He jumped a little when Sungyeol wrapped, his arms around him. "Morning" Myungsoo smiled he turned his head, a little to look at him "morning."

Once Myungsoo was done he hugged, him and kissed him "happy birthday." They talked a little while they ate, safe to say Sungyeol was having a wonderful morning.


End file.
